Rock your heart out
by TheLunaBunni
Summary: 4 teen girls need to make it big, and make it fast...or one of them might not make it to stardom. No longer need ocs
1. meet the girls

_**Well here it is, the first chapter of rock your heart out, enjoy. Review please**_

_**Italics are thoughts**_

_**Chloe's POV**_

When I heard that Rocque records were looking for a girl band I flipped. _If we could wow Gustavo and another band of his, wed be famous. If we were famous we'd have the money we needed….no, don't think about that Chloe. She'll be fine._

Looking around the cramped van I observed my best friends. Next to me I saw Jessica Rodriguez. The vain girl from Amarillo, Texas. She was short about 5'3 in height and slender. With a golden tan, dark hair to her back and warm chocolate brown eyes. She was also one of our bands guitarists. She was looking in a mirror admiring herself. I coughed loudly and she turned to me. I met the sixteen year old eyes. She just gave me a small smile and went back to admiring herself ._typical jess. _I rolled my eyes and continued to look around. In the passenger seat sat Shauna Leslie, The NYC girl who was Italian at heart. With a gorgeous caramel toned skin, golden brown hair and a curvy body. Her golden brown eyes meet mine in the rear view and she smiled at me showing off her dimples. She was our other guitarist and also 16 like jess. Turning my neck around I saw the youngest member of our band Marie wicks the Canadian girl, sprawled out in the back seat jamming to her Ipod and tapping her drumsticks along to the beat. She was the baby of our band only turning 15 less than a month ago. Her Long red curly hair reached her back, with pale skin and sea blue eyes. Her body was toned from all the sports she competed in. turning back around I saw the famous Palm Springs hotel in sight.

_**Marie's pov**_

We pulled up to the Palm Springs. Gabriel, Shauna's twenty year old brother popped the trunk of his van.

"You girls start unloading, ill check us in." we all hopped out onto the pavement and walked to the rear of the van. Jessica was arguing with Chloe about "just hiring the help" as Jess put it.

"No, Jessica. Its a few suitcases I'm sure we can manage." Chloe argued exasperated

"Fine! Can we at least get a cart thingy?" Jessica asked

Chloe nodded. "You can go get a bellhop, take Shauna with you. The buddy system, remember?"

Jessica and Shauna bounded off to find a bellhop.

I saw Chloe lean up against the van and emit a sigh. Chloe was the tallest of out group at 5'7 taller than me by 2 inches. She had Short black hair that comes to just below her shoulders with blue streaks all throughout it. She was pale, and with curves. She was the vocalist of our banf and also our leader.

_**Sorry, it's a little slow. Things will pick up next chapter. REVIEW PLEASE **__**J**_


	2. meet the boys

_**Well people here it chapter 2, if you couldn't review last time, I'm sorry it's because counted it as the same chapter you already reviewed. **_

_**Jessica's pov**_

After we got all our suitcases onto the bellhop we went inside and into our room. It was pretty with 3 beds and 2 bathrooms with a little kitchen and living room. It was perfect for our stay.

"Well we've got our first meeting Gustavo and his band in about 15 minutes, should we go?" Chloe asked us

"We don't have a choice do we?" I heard Marie grumble from the kitchen

"We can scream kidnap" I heard Shauna laughing behind me.

I pulled out my compact mirror, admired my stunning reflection, fixed my gloss, and then put it away.

"Let's go so Gustavo can be in awe of my looks." I saw all my friends roll their eyes at my comment.

_**Time skip to the studio**_

_**Jessica's pov**_

We were let in by Gustavo's assistant, Kelly into a recording booth. There was a glass window that showed us the mixing booth. Inside was Kelly and the four cutest boys I've ever seen. I stopped dead in my tracks.

I Felt Shauna slid past me with Chloe. Marie came up beside me. "You ok jess?"

"Look at those boys they're all good looking enough to be my boyfriend! MY BOYFRIEND!" I screeched at her

"We can also hear you." I screamed as the oldest of the boys was right behind me. I guess while I was speaking to Marie the boys had entered the room. Marie, Shauna and Chloe were all laughing at me. I was never going to live this down.

_**Chloe's pov**_

After we calmed down about the 4 boys introduced themselves as Logan, Kendall, James and Logan. They were Gustavo's other band called big time rush "That's Jessica, Shauna, Marie and I'm Chloe. Were here for the audition."_ wow Chloe as if they didn't know that! _"Our bands called pretty little heartbreakers"

"So no offence or anything but, where is Gustavo?" Marie asked the boys

"He's running late" James told her "I'm supposed to distract you girls with my good lucks" He bent down so he was level with her "is it working?"

Marie laughed at that and grabbed Jessica and shoved her at James. "She's the flirt, not me!" I Laughed at that. Of course unsurprisingly Jessica started flirting with him. Next to me Shauna was shyly talking with Logan. "So I'm guessing you're the leader?" the guy named Kendall asked me "yea, how'd you know?" I was seriously confused, I was the unofficial leader of the group, and I kept everyone out of trouble, but I didn't go around parading the fact.

"I'm the leader of our group so I recognize the sings, you keep looking around."

"Well I'm just making sure Jessica does anything stupid."

He laughed at that. Jessica practically had James around her finger and it had only been 5 minutes. Logan and Shauna were talking about they're favorite music, and Marie was talking to Carlos about sports. I actually saw her blush which is surprising, Marie isn't boy crazy and I knew she already had a crush. Admitably I did have a small crush on Kendall.

Finally the famous Gustavo walked into the mixing booth "dogs!come!" instantly the boys disappeared into the mixing booth.

"alright girls, lets hear what you got."


	3. capeche?

_Happy new years! I'm sure somewhere its new years , right now its 9:30, imp waiting for dick Clarks rockin new year to come on and then me and my mom and brother are eating sushi._

**Kendall's pov**

**The four girls nodded and started singing some pop cover, Chloe was rocking out in front. Jessica and Shauna were providing background vocals and Marie had pulled out drumsticks and was providing a Beat. Gustavo cut them off.**

"**Alright hears how its gonna work, your competing against several other bands. Every week for the next month you'll come in here and sing me an original song. At the end of the month ill decide, who gets the record deal, the tour with the boys. Capeche?"**

**The girls all nodded **

"**You can leave." the girls left looking downtrodden.**

_**Alright, I'm sorry its short, I promise there's a huge chapter tomorrow."**_


	4. flirting and fighting

_**Sorry for the late update, but the flu, school and exams have made it nearly impossible to update. So hears chapter 4 of rock your heart out.**_

_**I do not own big time rush**_

Shauna's pov

After our "audition" with Gustavo, we decided to go back to our room. Entering the room, we split up. Chloe entered the kitchen to start making dinner, Marie perched herself on the kitchen counter, the b bathroom connected to the kitchen was occupied by jess fixing her flawless make up, and I stood in the kitchen next to Marie. Jess was prattling on about how perfect James is for her.

"I mean theres obviously feelings since he asked for my number." Jessica looked smug. "Did you give it to him?" chloe asked. "Nope" jess replied "im baiting him."

"Jess…what the hell is baiting?" I asked confused. Jessica flashed me a smile "this is why none of you have had a boyfriend. None of you are smart enough when it comes to flirting." "Everything's bigger in texas including your ego, Jessica." Marie teased her. Jessica rolled her eyes. "Anyways Shauna, baiting is what you do when you meet a guy like James, you blow him off. You show no intrest and he will be all over you. He isn't used to the chase." Wow. I hated to admit it but it was a genius idea. "Although I wouldn't try it with logan," jess continued. "WHAT! YOU THINK I LIKE HIM?" "I never said you did, but you just confirmed my suspicions." I spluttered trying to deny it. Of coarse Marie and Chloe were laughing. "I hate to admit Jess, but you are a genius when it comes to people," Marie said between laughs. "Thanks Marie, and for that compliment ill teach you how to flirt with Carlos, because what you were doing before, it's horrible." Marie is a ginger. Jessica should really learn to not insult her. "I was not flirting, and I don't want lessons from you, the girl who hasn't kept a boyfriend for longer than 2 months." Marie replied cooly. I gulped. "At least I've had a boyfriend that didn't date me to get his ex girlfriend back." Jessica retorted. That defienently hurt Marie. "Stop it you two! Were best friends, best friends don't act like this!" Chloe yelled. Chloe only yells when we are out of line. "I'm sorry Marie." "I'm sorry to jess. Ill takes that advice another time." Marie and jess hugged. They forgave each other

"You seemed comfy with Kendall, chlo-"

"Don't even finish that sentence Jessica if you value your make up."

_**Well there it is. Review please sorry it's a filler chapter but I wanted to show that the girls aren't perfect buds and that although they argue and hurt each, they love each other. Review please next chapter will have major hints of Kendall/Chloe James/Jessica, with minor hints of Shauna/Logan and carlos/KARINA?**_


End file.
